New Things
by Demonic Spaghetti
Summary: It’s Dawn’s first day back at Sunnydale High School, totally new and renovated. But what Dawn doesn’t know it that the new Science teacher has something other than teaching her class in mind. Season 7 Rewind


Camera zooms in on a newly built high school, taking in the words engraved above the building entrance, "SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL".

DAWN:

(Walking with 2 friends to the entrance)

Hey guys, I hope we have some classes together this year.

FRIEND:

They better. Last year totally sucked.

OTHERFRIEND:

Oh my god, I know. Remember Mr Cadwell?

DAWN:

(Laughing)

God, I know. He was a total psycho with his crazy math.

The 3 friends walk into the building and look for their respective homeroom teachers with signs marking their names in the main lobby. Dawn glanced around, eyeing the complete newness to it all. Then, she looked for her teacher.

Scene changes to the local Sunnydale coffee shop, with our two scoobies Xander and Buffy chatting.

BUFFY:

(Sipping on her Mocha)

I wonder how Dawnie's doing with the new high school and all..

XANDER:

I bet she's having lots of boring school fun…Don't worry about her Buff, I bet she's doing fine.

BUFFY:

Yeah. At least it's not on the Hellmouth anymore. The builders had enough sense to move it to a different location.

XANDER:

(Glancing out window)

Doesn't mean that will stop the demons thou—Hey!

BUFFY:

What?

XANDER:

(Staring intently out the window as if looking for something)

I swear that was…Spike?

BUFFY:

(Looking out the window also and seeing nothing)

Haha, very funny Xand. He's a vampire, did you forget? He'd be fried if he was out here in the daytime right now!

XANDER:

(Not looking very convinced)

I guess, oh well.

(Glares down at coffee cup)

This coffee's gotta be drugged or something. Making me hallucinate, which I am not very fond of.

Scene changes back to a classroom with many lab tables and microscopes. Dawn is seen working with another group on dissecting on what looks like a pig ear.

DAWN:

(Waving hands frantically)

Oh God, ew, ew, that is SO gross…what is that, a giant vein?!

GUY:

(Poking at the open vein with his dissectionthingytool)

Oh come on, it's just a little piggy ear...all cut up…

GIRL:

(Slaps his arm)

Shut up, Darek! It's bad enough that we have to pry it open and stuff without YOU elaborating on it!

GUY(Now DAREK):

Haha, plus, Dawn, that's not a "giant vein". It's an artery. Duh.

(Bell Rings)

DAWN:

(Putting stuff away in her binder)

Saved by the bell!

(Students rush to get to the door)

TEACHER:

Hey, wait, don't leave yet! If you haven't finished dissecting your specimen, you must stay after class with me to finish up. Unless… you want an F.

DAREK:

(Looking around classroom)

Aww, everyone else finished!

DAWN:

Great. Just what I wanted to do, stay after school for more pig ear dissecting!

Scene goes back to Buffy, humming a random tune while walking up to her house. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open and entered, taking her shoes off. Glancing at the message machine, with a red light blinking repeatedly, Buffy went over and pressed the "play" button.

MACHINE:

You have one new message. From phone number 555-8792. Recorded Thursday, the 21st.

(The automatic voice changes to a more, teenage, girly voice)

Hey, Buff, Dawn here. Letting you know I'm staying after school to, well, dissect a pig ear. Gross. Totally. Bye!

(Automatic voice resumed)

There are no more new messages.

BUFFY:

(Pushes button to erase it and goes to kitchen to make something to eat)

Well, I guess Dawnie is having a completely normal day..

(Finishes making a sandwich and looks for a plate, and then looks to the sink full of dishes)

I guess I'll be washing dishes later on!

Scene changes to England, where Willow is busy meditating her control in her room. Finishing, she looks over at her computer and pulls up her email, sending email to her friends back in Sunnydale. She looks through her contacts list and scrolls down, and suddenly sees "Tara Maclay" in her list. Closing the window quickly, she glances away from the computer and goes to the window, a frown on her face. The window shows sunny weather, and Willow presses a hand against the window, gazing up in the clouds. Suddenly a knock is heard at the door and she turns around.

WILLOW:

Who is it?

GILES:

It's me, Willow.

WILLOW:

Come in.

GILES:

(Opens the door and steps inside)

In a half hour, you need to attend that control practice class. I hope you haven't forgotten.

WILLOW:

(Glances back out at the window longingly)

Nope, I haven't.

GILES:

(In a softer tone)

How are you doing lately?

WILLOW:

Okay…I guess…well, actually, not really. I miss my friends…I miss Sunnydale…I miss

(Voice cracks a little)

…her…

GILES:

(Walks closer to her)

I'm very sorry, but the sooner you learn your control, the sooner you can be back in Sunnydale with the others.

WILLOW:

I know…

GILES:

(Puts a comforting arm around Willow's shoulder)

Things will get better. I know they will.

Meanwhile, back at school, Dawn and her group are almost done on the dissection lab. Their teacher is currently in the back room, supposedly grading papers. The girl, Jessica, is recording notes while Darek is busy prying it open and Dawn is talking.

DAWN:

(Pointing at a part in the ear)

Okay, so we know that is the nerve tissue connecting to the muscle tissue…

JESSICA:

(Records that into the notebook she's writing on)

Okay…got that, one more question, yay!

The teacher comes out of the back room and looks over at the group.

MRS. LEZNEW:

Jessica, I need you to come with me in the back room to discuss your last test score.

JESSICA:

(Puts her pen down)

Okay, Mrs. L

(Gets up and follows the teacher into the backroom, the door closing behind them)

DAWN:

(Picking up Jessica's pen)

I'll finish her notes, then.

The camera zooms in on the clock, which passes 15 minutes. We see Darek and Dawn again, gazing over at the door to the backroom worriedly.

DAREK:

(Done putting away dissection tools)

Man, how long does it take to discuss test grades?!

DAWN:

I dunno, maybe we should just check in on them or something.

DAREK:

Good plan. It's almost time to head for the late buses anyway.

The two get up and walk toward the door to the backroom, and Dawn puts an ear to the door.

(CRASH)

DAWN:

(Whispering)

What was that?!

DAREK:

Let's check it out.

(Opens the door quietly, and they both peek in)

The camera follows their eyes through the large crack in the door. The room is fairly large, and a shelf is blocking half of the view to the doorway. Various tubes and jars are on it, and the camera looks past that to see metal tables like those at hospitals. A low, angry whispering is heard.

VOICE:

God damn it, girl, stay still!

(Sharp gasp and muffled crying)

DAWN:

(Glances at Darek horrified)

DAREK:

(Looks around the science classroom and grabs a chair)

I can't let her hurt Jessica! The bitch!

DAWN:

(Tries to grab onto his arm to stop him but he runs through the door)

No!

(Opens door wider and watches)

Darek goes to attack the teacher, but she whirls around, as if expecting it and kicks him in the balls, hard. He drops the chair with a clash and falls to the ground in the fetal position, groaning.

MRS. LEZNEW:

(Grabs Darek by his shirt and plunges a needle into the spot where his shoulder and neck meet)

DAREK:

(Lets out a strangled cry and flails helplessly)

MRS. LEZNEW:

(Picks him up roughly and places him on another metal table, strapping him in tight like Jessica)

The camera zooms out a bit, taking in an unconscious Jessica. Zooming in on her, it looks as if she is running a high fever and her skin is bright red. Her skin is twitching unusually, and starting to bubble a bit. Zooming out again, the camera catches more metal tables and large, capsule like objects with creatures in them that look mutated…and slightly human. Dawn is seen in frozen shock, looking on helplessly.

MRS. LEZNEW:

(Grinning insanely)

Oh, you'll be a fine batch of experiments for me. Speaking of experiments…now where was the other…Dawn?

(She turns around and sees Dawn in the doorway, and her grin gets bigger if it possibly can)

DAWN:

(Gasps)

**INSERT COMMERCIAL HERE CLASSIC CLIFFHANGER MOMENT SUE ME**

Scene is changed to a club with lots of flashy lights. A heavy bass beat is heard coming from speakers from all angles. The camera zooms to the right, focusing on the bar, where Anya and Halfrek are conversing.

HALFREK:

(Pointing at a girl looking sadly at her drink)

I think she'll do.

(Walks over to her, leaving Anya no choice but to follow)

HALFREK:

(Sitting next to the girl and tapping her on the shoulder)

Hey, girl, what's got you so down?

GIRL:

(Looks over at Halfrek, with a frown)

Why would you want to know?

HALFREK:

(Smiling)

You never know what a bit of talking can do to you!

GIRL:

(Looks over Halfrek's shoulder to see Anya smiling encouragingly)

Well…my boyfriend dumped me last week…

HALFREK:

(Nodding)

Oh, that must be horrible. Why?

GIRL:

(Moans)

He thought my boobs were too small…

HALFREK:

What a jerk! You should be mad.

GIRL:

No…he's right…they are too small!

(Hands fly up)

I'm flat!

HALFREK:

Oh, honey, you are not flat! You're one of the boobiest people I know!

ANYA:

(Sits beside Halfrek and orders a drink, figuring this will take a while)

GIRL:

(Sniffles)

Really? You think so?

HALFREK:

Honey, I know so. I bet I know why your pompous boyfriend ditched you.

GIRL:

Why?

HALFREK:

I'm sad to say…but…oh, he was cheating. That's a valid reason. And a most common one around here.

GIRL:

(Realization)

Oh, no, I should have known! That's why he was hugging…KAYLIE…

HALFREK:

(Nodding)

Completely. Don't you just _wish_…he got what he deserved?

GIRL:

(Thinking)

I wish…

HALFREK:

(Nodding encouragingly)

GIRL:

..he had a 1" penis, that's what!

HALFREK:

(Smiling mischievously)

Oh, I bet he'll feel that…

Scene changes to a guy in a room with a girl, tugging off each other's clothing in a frenzied passion. The girl is left with her bra and panties on, the guys topless but with his baggy jeans still intact. She tugs on his zipper and pulls it down, hooking her fingers into his waistband and pulling it down to reveal his boxers. The camera zooms into her face as she pulls them down. Her expression immediately changes from lust filled to mortified.

GIRL:

OH MY GOD!

Scene switches back to the Science classroom, with Mrs. Leznew grinning at Dawn.

MRS. LEZNEW:

Oh, Dawn, you're just in time for the fun!

DAWN:

(Starts running to the door to escape)

Camera focuses on the teacher again.

MRS. LEZNEW:

(Walks to a wall and pushes a button on a control pad there)

(Click)

The camera goes back to Dawn in the other room, frantically trying to open the now locked door.

DAWN:

(Twisting and turning the knob, then pounding against the door)

No!

(Turns around just in time to see Mrs. Leznew approaching with needle in hand)

MRS. LEZNEW:

Don't you want to join your friends?

DAWN:

Get away from me!

(Dodges the needle and runs past the teacher to the chalkboard. Looks around and grabs a meter stick, holding it up like a baseball bat)

MRS. LEZNEW:

(Laughs)

That's not going to help you, dear.

(Suddenly pulls her arm back and hurls the needle toward Dawn unexpectedly)

DAWN:

(Caught off guard by the teacher's throwing, and it hits her in the shoulder, injecting the substance within her. She stumbles farther from the teacher and her vision gets blurry, causing her to lose her balance.)

MRS. LEZNEW:

Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?

(Drags the half conscious Dawn across into the other room)

Scene changes to the Summer's house. The sun has begun to set, and the camera focuses on a digital clock in the living room, reading 4:50. Camera focuses to Buffy stretched out on the couch, watching TV. She glances to the clock and frowns, picks up the phone, and dials a number.

VOICE:

Principal Vallihan, hello.

BUFFY:

Do you know if Dawn Summers is still in school? This is her sister, Buffy Summers.

PRINCIPAL:

(Pauses as if looking through something)

She isn't in the building, school has closed 20 minutes ago. I was just about to leave.

BUFFY:

(Frown deepens)

Okay, thank you. Bye.

(Hangs up phone, and dials another number)

MALE VOICE:

Buff, what's up?

BUFFY:

Xander. I need you to come with me to Sunnydale High school. Dawn hasn't come home yet, and I've called the school and they say she isn't in there. I think something's up.

XANDER:

No problem Buff, meet you there in 10 minutes tops.

BUFFY:

Thanks, bye.

(Hangs up phone, and gets her jacket from the coat hanger back on)

Camera follows her as she locks the door and gets into her car, starting it up. She takes off toward the school.

Scene flips back to Anya and Halfrek, now in a more secluded part of the club area.

HALFREK:

Honestly, Anya, you need to be less blunt.

ANYA:

(Glaring)

So? There's no point to beat around the bush.

HALFREK:

Oh, you'll think that now… that's too much bluntness. Just look at the last girl you had, she ran off scared because of you.

ANYA:

(Exasperated)

I was just asking her boyfriend's penis size, and you start waggling your eyebrows at her, as if we were about to join them in a night full of orgasms!

HALFREK:

(Raises eyebrows)

It was an encouraging eyebrow waggle. Not a "let me join you in bed" waggle.

ANYA:

(Crosses arms)

Your waggle was full of promising orgasms, and that's that! I can't have you hovering over me all the time; I can do these things alone you know. I have had experience, if you haven't forgotten.

HALFREK:

Oh, don't be so stingy about it. Look, there's a sucker over there…

(Points)

I bet he wants a wish!

ANYA:

(Looking annoyed still)

After him, I'm leaving. I'm starting to smell like drugs and teenage hormones.

Scene changes to Sunnydale High school, at dusk. Buffy is seen getting out of her car and walking toward the entrance, where Xander is leaning against the brick wall.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
